Tenshi no Tsubasa
by hikari hime 73
Summary: Naruto est un jeune homme qui semble avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix dans sa vie. Pourtant, un danger le guette et il va devoir faire face à un terrible ennemi tapi dans l'ombre. Un voyage à travers la folie pour retrouver ses origines perdues. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Naruto ainsi que l'univers dans lequel cette fiction se passe ne m'appartiennent pas. Toutefois, il y a quelques inventions de mon cru…**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voilà ma première fic, donc merci pour vos éventuels bons conseils…**

**Les 8 premiers chapitres de cette fic sont déjà écrits, mais je ne les uploaderai pas tous tout de suite… cela gâcherait le suspense n'est ce pas ? (Sourire sadique)**

**PROLOGUE :**

Une douce chaleur...

De l'Amour... Seulement de l'Amour... Un doux murmure, un battement, rythme de mon coeur, à l'unisson avec le coeur de l'Univers... Un océan de bleu indigo... Et sa voix, sa douce voix, qui chante, qui ne chante que pour moi...

Puis un jour, un jour terrible, un cri déchire mon cocon de douceur, un hurlement quand la mer de la tranquillité fait place au feu et au sang, à une lumière crue et violente, à la souffrance insoutenable qui survient quand on perd une part de soi même...

On me dépose brutalement sur un amas de chiffons souillés de mon propre sang et on crie tout autour de moi dans la confusion la plus totale, puis on se penche sur moi, on me tâtes sans ménagement, on m'examine, on me retourne brutalement...

Je sent des frissons de terreur parcourir mon dos lorsque une personne commence a psalmodier des incantations incompréhensibles pour moi... mais je sent que ces mots scellent mon destin à tout jamais...

A travers le sang, les larmes et les cris.. Je sent une violente révulsion me parcourir alors que mon être, mon corps, mon âme même, est violé. Le mal est scellé en moi pour l'éternité, et cette certitude me plonge dans d'insoutenables ténèbres...

Une voix, douce et mélancolique, murmure à mes oreilles... Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour?

Au loin, un Ange pleure...

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent soudain, et il les frotta distraitement, ayant vaguement conscience qu'il venait de hurler dans son sommeil... Il regarda son réveil et laissa échapper quelques jurons de mécontentement quand il réalisa qu'il était 3 heures du matin.

Toujours le même rêve, toujours le même jour... d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, même l'heure était d'une affligeante constance...

Mais enfin que lui arrivait-il? Cette histoire restait un mystère pour lui et le rendait perplexe, du haut de ses dix ans.

Bha, demain, il retournerait mettre un coussin péteur sous l'auguste derrière de sandaime et ce serait oublié... Pour l'heure, une petite promenade au clair de lune lui ferait le plus grand bien... Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il partit bondir de toits en toits vers le mont des Hokages, lieu où il aimait imaginer son propre visage gravé dans la pierre...

La lune en croissant inondait d'une lumière sépulcrale le village de Konoha, ce qui ne jurait d'ailleurs pas avec l'humeur du garçon. Une brise fraîche se levait et annonçait un temps humide pour le lendemain, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour cette saison... Quelle autre bonne nouvelle je vais bien pouvoir avoir? Se dit Naruto, dont l'optimisme était englouti aussi vite qu'un bol de ramen...

Il s'immobilisa soudain. Non loin de là, il sentit une présence familière. Il maugréa à haute voix, manifestant sa mauvaise humeur... Une haute stature, des habits blancs, Sandaime contemplait les visages de ses anciens amis...

- Tiens, Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tard?  
- Qu'est ce que ca peut vous faire Grand Père, c'est pas comme si j'avais des horaires à tenir...  
- Dis moi, tu n'a pas l'air d'être dans de bonnes dispositions, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Naruto détourna le regard. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble guère, pensa le Hokage, je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver... Puis soudain il réalisa... Ce jour... Cette date... Comment avait-il pu oublier?...

Il prit affectueusement le visage de l'enfant boudeur dans une de ses grandes mains, et le regardant dans les yeux, il lui sourit:

- Bon anniversaire Naruto...

---------------------------------------------------------

Un cri dans la nuit... Naruto, comme chaque année, manqua tomber de son lit en gesticulant... Le jeune homme se leva en râlant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain toute neuve de son appartement, tout neuf lui aussi... Il se regarda dans le miroir et frissonna... Ce rêve... Cette année il était différent...

Cette année, l'ange ne pleurait pas, il l'appelait au secours...

----------------

**Bon ben voilà le prologue posté. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'attendrai pas trop longtemps avant de vous mettre la suite (à moins que ça ne vous soit égal ? snif…)**

**See you folks !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voui !! déjà le premier chapitre !!**

**Après tout, j'ai été très agréablement surprise de trouver deux magnifiques reviews a mon prologue hier, je n'en attendais pas autant !!**

**Loua : Et tu t'es aquité de ta tâche avec brio . A vrai dire quand j'ai écrit ce prologue, j'étais loin d'être satisfaite, et d'après ce que mes précédents lecteurs m'avaient dit à l'époque, il y a encore beaucoup de travail. Mais ça s'améliore par la suite et au fil des chapitres je trouve mes marques. Pour ce qui est des fautes, heureusement que l'informatique est là pour corriger les erreurs d'étourderies, sinon j'ai tendance à faire souvent des fautes de concordance de temps. Je suis « une bille » en grammaire, aussi j'implore votre pardon à tous pour les éventuels écarts de langage. Après, effectivement, je sais où je vais. (sourire sadique, bruits d'affûtage d'objets plus ou moins tranchants…)**

**Murasaki-kun : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient . Hé bien la suite la voilà :D**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, les personnages, l'univers, tout quoi, rien n'est à moi… Seules certaines petites choses sortent de mon esprit sadique, pervers et tordu… :p**

**Notes : Pour les deux premiers chapitres environs, j'ai voulu poser l'ambiance, vous montrer quel genre de vie Naruto vit actuellement, l'histoire commence véritablement à la fin du chapitre suivant…**

**Anyway, enjoy… **

**Chapitre premier : Mission spéciale!**

Le chant des oiseaux tout d'abord, puis la douce brise qui venait doucement chatouiller le nez du jeune ninja le réveillèrent. Il garda cependant les yeux fermés un instant, faisant jouer les muscles de son corps doucement, comme pour vérifier que tout était effectivement encore en place. Puis il s'étira amplement, écartant les orteils au maximum de leur possibilité, faisant craquer ses articulations encore ensommeillées...

Enfin, il ouvrit ses yeux bleus azur sur la journée qui commençait, restant encore un peu allongé dans son lit, encore un tout petit instant pensa t'il, pour profiter de ces précieuses minutes de paix si rares dans la vie d'un shinobi, si rares dans sa propre existence. Son regard se porta vers sa droite, et il poussa un soupir de tendresse et d'exaspération mêlées. 

Elle était partie une heure ou deux après son réveil, sans un bruit, comme à son habitude. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il souhaitait lui dire au revoir à chaque début de mission, mais la jeune femme était d'un tempérament discret et se refusait à réveiller son bien aimé. Pensant à elle, il sourit quand d'autres souvenirs plus anciens lui vinrent en mémoire. Une douce nostalgie s'insinua dans ses pensées alors qu'il fouillait plus profondément dans le grenier empoussiéré de son esprit.

Les poils de son cou se hérissèrent alors que son rêve de la nuit lui apparut, comme un écho malsain, comme un cri empreint de désespoir mais dont la voix était si lointaine, si faible... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et malgré l'habituel optimisme béat qu'il affichait, il était suffisamment intelligent pour faire confiance en son instinct. Celui ci ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Il balaya ces pensées plus qu'inhabituelles d'un geste brusque de la main. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, et rien n'aurait raison de sa bonne humeur s'il en décidait ainsi. Soit, se dit-il, même si j'ai des problèmes, je les affronterai avec le sourire et je vaincrai, comme d'habitude. De toutes façons, tant que je ne suis pas devenu Hokage, je ne peux pas mourir alors bon... autant ne pas m'en faire.

Sur ce, il bondit de son lit et commença la journée par un petit échauffement, puis de légers étirements. Il tordit son corps dans des angles et des positions dignes des meilleurs contorsionnistes, se servant du mobilier comme appui. Enfilant lestement ses vêtements tout en continuant ses exercices d'assouplissement, il sortit de son appartement en prenant bien garde à amorcer les pièges protecteurs que sa "douce" moitié mettait en place systématiquement en leur absence. Naruto ne comprendrait jamais ce genre de paranoïa, mais il respectait ses choix stratégiques, il reconnaissait lui être inférieur en ce point.

Les oiseaux chantaient ce matin là, et malgré l'avancement de l'automne, le soleil distillait une douce chaleur sur les toits encore à moitié endormis de Konohagakure no sato. Quelques pigeons se disputaient des miettes non loin de là et le paysage semblait comme baigner dans une aura de paix éternelle. 

Une ombre noire et orange traversa le ciel et bondit de tuile en tuile, de mur en mur, prenant une trajectoire irréelle au dessus des rues et des maisons. Il savait pertinemment où il se rendait, mais il souhaitait faire un détour, comme à son habitude. C'était devenu un rituel pour lui, comme une partie intégrante de son entraînement. Tel l'éclair au milieu d'un bleu azur, il se dirigeait vers le grand bâtiment rouge abritant les bureaux de l'Hokage actuel, Godaime no Baa chan...

Les ambus ne se firent pas prier et apparurent subitement à quelques mètres du jeune farceur. Ils étaient deux et cachaient leur visage derrière des masques de bêtes sauvages, le premier un chacal rieur, l'autre un aigle royal.

Le chacal prit la parole:  
- Naruto, tu n'en a pas marre d'essayer de passer par ce toit là? Tu le sais bien pourtant que c'est interdit!!  
- Plus ce sera interdit, plus je le ferai! Rétorqua le blond, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, en plus ça vous permet de pas rouiller sur place pendant vos tours de garde les gars! 

Avant d'avoir seulement fini sa phrase, Naruto fit une feinte vers la droite, puis à l'aide d'une poussée extraordinaire de ses jambes, fila vers la gauche. Ses mains en croix devant ses yeux, il cria joyeusement:  
- Kage bunshin no jutsu!!

Cinq autres lui même apparurent et partirent dans des directions différentes, en bas, en haut, à droite, à gauche, puis tous bifurquèrent vers un même objectif: les toits rouges si convoités.

S'interposant avec la rapidité de l'éclair, les deux ninjas eurent vite fait d'éviter tous les kunais et shurikens lancés vers eux et de détruire tous les clones... Puis s'immobilisèrent tous les deux sur des briques non loin de là. Un rire se fit alors entendre...

Debout derrière, le genin se moquait d'eux visiblement. Il était arrivé là où il voulait, et sa bonne humeur n'en fut que plus grande.

- Ben alors les gars!! Vous vous êtes faits avoir par un bête henge no jutsu!! J'y crois pas!! Faut retourner à l'acadé...

Consterné, il regardait ses pieds. La ville n'était plus comme il la connaissait. Là où aurait du se tenir les bureaux de Godaime était les toits de la piscine municipale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, pourtant il aurait juré... Déséquilibré et surpris, il chuta et traversa les verrières et tomba comme une pierre dans l'eau, non sans avoir auparavant lancé un juron bien senti. Les ninjas masqués retournèrent alors à leurs occupations habituelles, un sourire sur leurs lèvres invisibles: décidément, Naruto avait du mal avec le genjutsu.

Il est en retard, pensa Sakura, hargneuse, il devrait pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas le moment de traîner, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout?

Un "floc floc" poisseux la tira de sa bouderie et elle se retourna vers son partenaire, trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle n'y tenait plus: elle éclata de rire. Décidément, Naruto avait de la suite dans les idées, et rien ne saurait lui faire changer d'avis quand il se fixait un défi. En cela il ressemblait pas mal à Lee et Gai sensei. Cette nouvelle pensée n'arrangea pas son état actuel d'hilarité et son compère finit par l'accompagner.

Pliés en deux comme des gamins, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'arrivée d'une troisième personne, discrète comme un chat. Puis un raclement de gorge les interrompit, pantelants, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Kakashi sensei, fit Naruto dans un souffle, vous êtes moins en retard que d'habitude... Tout va bien?  
Le ninja masqué attendit quelques instants avant de répondre:   
- Oui ça va. Nous avons une mission un peu spéciale ce soir, une mission de reconnaissance. Nous avons débusqué un groupe d'individus qui se déplace furtivement vers Kohona, ils sont à une demi journée d'ici. Nous devons donc aller voir de quoi il retourne, et si ce sont des ennemis, les observer un temps pour savoir ce qu'ils font là.  
- Attendez, attendez! Si je comprend bien, y a des mecs qu'on connaît pas qui se déplacent comme des fouines vers chez nous, et on va que les observer? Pourquoi on leur botte pas les fesses? Une moue boudeuse commençait déjà à distordre le visage de l'impétueux blondinet, à qui les missions demandant de la discrétion donnaient de l'urticaire géant.   
- C'est ce que Tsunade sama veut, oui, fit Kakashi souriant derrière son masque, un ninja averti en vaut deux. Peu importe Naruto, c'est la mission, c'est comme ça. Allons y.

Renfrogné comme un vieux pruneau, Naruto suivit ses compagnons en dehors des portes du village, maugréant dans sa barbe des mots bourrus et quasi monosyllabiques, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit son sourire. Il était avec ses amis, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour faire de cette journée une bonne journée...


	3. chapter 3

**OUAH…**

**Bon, devant autant de commentaires enflammés et pour éviter que la foule de mes fans ne se déchirent leurs vêtements dans un moment de pure hystérie de masse, je poste le second chapitre…**

**_Hikari hime regarde la pièce vide devant elle, écoutant le lourd silence qui suit ses phrases désespérées. Au bout d'un moment, le son d'un grillon est charrié par la douce brise de la nuit… _**

**Hum, bon… En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même…**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Rêve ou réalité? Perte de contrôle... **

Kakashi s'arrêta net... Cela faisait plus de 4 heures que le groupe parcourait la forêt, suivant son chef, sans jamais s'arrêter, ayant pour seul objectif de réussir la mission: tels étaient les ninjas et telle était la voie qu'ils avaient tous les trois choisie.

De la branche sur laquelle ils étaient perchés, la team avait une bonne vue d'ensemble de la clairière en contrebas: encerclées de chênes majestueux, les colchiques s'inclinaient comme pour une révérence sous la brise de cette fin d'automne. Le soleil de l'après midi jouait à cache-cache avec les arbres, projetant sur le sol des effets d'ombre et de lumière irréels. Un petit ruisseau d'eau claire et pure finissait de donner une touche presque magique au paysage, comme une multitude de fées lumineuses courant de rocher en rocher, chantant une douce mélodie...

Voilà ce qu'aurait vu le commun des mortels en entrant en ce lieu paisible, en apparence... Fort heureusement, Kakashi avait des yeux pour voir et il ne se laissait pas facilement abuser par les techniques de camouflage ninja, même quand elles étaient particulièrement réussies.

Naruto, quand à lui, fulminait sur sa branche. Il avait beau écarquiller les yeux, il ne voyait rien au delà des fleurs des champs bercées doucement par le vent. Un nouveau frisson... Il avait eu cette impression désagréable de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important toute la journée, un sentiment de tristesse intense, et surtout... oui surtout... une envie impérieuse de courir, une sensation que cela pressait... Que quelqu'un était en danger imminent et que s'il ne faisait pas vite quelque chose, il perdrait à nouveau...

Il tomba de la branche tête la première et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Un craquement sinistre retentit quand son bras prit un angle inhabituel sous lui. Inconscient, le jeune ninja pourtant habituellement si pétillant de vie, gisait au sol, ses yeux bleus arborant souvent un éclat de courage étaient maintenant fixés dans le vide, de la bave coulait lentement de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Choqués tout d'abord, les deux équipiers restants n'hésitèrent pas plus d'un dixième de seconde: Kakashi ramassa tant bien que mal le "poids mort" Naruto et ils battirent en retraite pour s'arrêter quelques kilomètres plus loin. Personne ne les avaient suivis, aussi prirent-ils le temps d'analyser la situation.

Sakura examina son ami sous toutes les coutures et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle finit par conclure que son bras cassé était sa seule blessure sérieuse. Elle réduit la fracture avec un geste sec, puis appliqua sa main nimbée de chakra vert à l'endroit de la lésion. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par poser une attelle de fortune pour immobiliser le membre jusqu'aux prochains soins en hôpital, sachant de toutes façons que son ami aurait un bras tout neuf bien avant cela. Mais peu importe, les automatismes furent plus fort, et la routine permit à la jeune kunoichi de ne pas regarder un instant le visage flasque du ninja imprévisible numéro un de Konoha...

Une larme coula sur sa joue et son menton tremblait imperceptiblement. Qu'était-il arrivé? Pourquoi Naruto était-il dans cet état? Mais enfin que se passait-il donc? Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule et elle leva son visage implorant vers le ninja au masque, cherchant un soutient dans l'oeil visible de l'homme aux cheveux gris qui la regardait.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il fallait agir maintenant, sinon la mission échouerait. Il prit donc une décision:

- Sakura, tu ramènes fissa Naruto à l'hôpital, je continuerai la mission seul. D'ailleurs je n'en serait que plus discret. On se retrouve au village dans quelques jours, quand j'aurai fini de collecter des infos. Prend bien soin de lui, finit il avec un sourire et une main sur la joue de la jeune fille  
- Hai! Kakashi sensei!  
Elle chargea ce qui lui sembla être un cadavre sur son dos et disparut dans les arbres, sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait toute confiance en son ami et en son jugement.

"Je tombe" se dit il, soudainement lucide. Et en effet, il chutait inexorablement. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur quand son bras se brisa sous lui, il n'était déjà plus là...

Un chant, une berceuse, douce mélodie fredonnée pour son amour, son enfant... un monde chaud et douillet... des bribes de conscience entrecoupées de phases de béatitude. Puis, Naruto se réveilla totalement. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, puis fit bouger ses membres un par un, puis ses orteils et ses doigts: il semblait entier. Cette constatation eut un effet rassurant sur le jeune homme qui se mit alors à considérer ce qui l'entourait.

Il était dans une sorte de bulle transparente dont les parois étaient parcourues par un fin réseau de lumière bleutée en filigrane. Son réceptacle se déplaçait à une vitesse vertigineuse, rendant flou tout ce qui l'entourait et empêchant le passager de savoir où il pouvait bien se rendre. Toutefois, le shinobi ne se sentait pas angoissé. Bizarrement il avait conscience du côté "irréel" de la chose et il attendit donc de voir ce qu'il allait se passer...

Il passa au dessus d'une scène où il vit un enfant, un nouveau né, hurler de désespoir alors qu'un homme blond se tenait au dessus de lui, exténué et blessé mortellement. La situation lui sembla fortement familière et une larme roula sur sa joue. Une douleur indescriptible lui transperça le coeur, lui ôtant toute force, même celle de hurler.  
Il vit ensuite une femme, mais était elle vraiment humaine? Ses yeux bleu azur semblaient contempler l'univers, sa peau blanche et douce n'évoquait que la paix et la pureté, ses cheveux blonds descendants jusqu'à ses pieds telle une mer dorée où Naruto aurait tant aimé se lover.  
Elle était enveloppée de soie blanche et l'on pouvait remarquer un kanji écrit sur sa joue droite, le kanji "Hikari" (lumière)...

Quelque chose clochait. L'esprit du jeune ninja se refusait de le voir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, mais il baissa quand même le regard jusqu'aux jambes de la déesse. Une cassure se fit entendre dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas voir. Fermer les yeux, fuir, partir loin de ce lieu maudit où sa vie et celles des siens avaient été scellées à tout jamais. Cela fut trop pour lui et les ténèbres de sa conscience l'engloutirent.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouva dans un lieu familier lui aussi. De l'eau sur le sol, et le bruit de ses pas pesants se répercutant à l'infini sur les parois sales et grises de la prison de son esprit. Une barrière géante gardait enfermée la bête dormant en Naruto. Le shinobi, apeuré, se rapprocha du parchemin où le kanji "sceau" était inscrit et ce qu'il vit le terrifia: le fin et fragile bout de papier commençait à se déchirer...

Au plus profond de son coeur, tapi dans les ténèbres, le démon riait

Et loin, très loin, un ange aux cheveux d'or pleurait...

* * *

**Si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si ça vous donne envie de pleurer ou si vous avez un peu de pitié pour un auteur débutant comme moi, merci de reviewer cet humble chapitre:)**

**Dewa mata**


	4. chapter 4

**On ne vous a jamais dit à quel point le fait d'écrire une fic pouvait vous faire vous sentir seule…**

**Hum….**

**Bon ben tant pis, au moins on ne me lance pas de tomates **

**Je serai sûrement reconnue a titre posthume… soupir **

**Haaaa oui, j'oubliais le disclaimer… Gomen, je l'ai un peu zappé les précédents chapitres… Donc en gros, Naruto et le monde dans lequel il évolue ne m'appartiennent pas… Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un…**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Lutte contre le temps... **

Le disque argenté de la lune se reflétait sur les eaux calmes du lac.

Une ombre diaphane, telle un spectre, courait avec grâce et légèreté sur les berges.

Ses yeux bleus montraient une profonde inquiétude et son visage semblait comme sculpté dans le marbre blanc, dur et lisse comme la pierre. Bien qu'elle semblât plutôt jeune, l'expression soucieuse de son regard trahissait un âge plus avancé...

Des aboiements de chiens... Non, pas des chiens, des loups... Et une meute d'une dizaine d'individus apparut à l'orée de la forêt à une centaine de mètres de la jeune femme. Les bêtes n'étaient pas seules, trois hommes semblaient faire eux aussi partie du groupe.

L'un d'eux hulula un ordre et aussitôt tous s'élancèrent sur les talons de fuyarde, qui accéléra le rythme de sa course...

Sentant qu'elle ne les distancerait pas, elle s'élança dans l'eau et disparut sous la surface du lac.

La meute stoppa. Les loups n'étaient pas à l'aise dans l'élément aquatique et leur odorat ne pouvait la localiser. Par contre, les trois hommes plongèrent de concert à sa poursuite.

**-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu !!**

Une immense vague apparut à la surface de l'eau et emporta au loin les poursuivants, les projetant dans un fracas retentissant contre les arbres environnant le lac. Un hurlement de frustration et de colère ne se fit pas attendre, alors que la jeune naïade s'enfuyait prestement par la voie des eaux...

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que les bêtes ne pourraient pas retrouver sa trace, elle sortit de la rivière dans laquelle elle nageait et reprit sa course, allongeant ses foulées au fil des heures sans jamais s'essouffler.

Alors que l'aube commençait à teinter le ciel d'une douce couleur rosée, elle commença à ralentir et s'arrêta finalement aux abords d'une petite grotte. Elle s'y engouffra au moment où le premier rayon du soleil vint éclairer la montagne, faisant scintiller la neige à son sommet.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol froid de la cavité et ferma ses yeux azur, soupirant de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se cache? Elle perdait trop de temps et si elle arrivait trop tard... Tout serait perdu...

Une larme, telle un cristal liquide, traça sur sa joue une ligne humide, jouant avec un signe blanc tatoué sur sa joue...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. En un instant, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur: la nausée vint le frapper de façon fulgurante alors que la lumière trop crue d'une lampe venait frapper sa rétine. Il les referma aussitôt, réprimant son envie de vomir.

Une seconde sensation vint le frapper avec violence... Son odorat ne pouvait le tromper, et il sut avec certitude où il se trouvait. Il avait toujours détesté cette odeur d'antiseptiques caractéristique des hôpitaux, mais là elle était insupportable.

Toute une foule de relents vint agresser son nez délicat, de celle de médicaments à base de plantes au chewing gum aromatisé à la menthe collé sous la semelle de la chaussure de son visiteur...

- _Vous avez un chewing gum sous la chaussure droite Kakashi sensei_, grogna t'il, de mauvaise humeur.  
- _Hum, c'est vrai?_ Une voix familière, une intonation inquiète qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas...  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a sensei?_ demanda Naruto, qui petit à petit essayait de bouger son corps, reprenant progressivement possession de ses muscles.  
- _Tu ne te rappelles pas? Oui, je suppose que c'est normal... _Toujours l'inquiétude, mais aussi quelque chose de plus... De la tristesse? De la colère? Peut être les deux...  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?  
- _Naruto... Tu... Tu as perdu connaissance en pleine mission, et tu es tombé sur la nuque. Tu t'es cassé le bras droit aussi, mais bien sûr tu te doutes bien que c'est réparé depuis..._ Un reproche?  
- _Maintenant que vous le dites, je me suis vu tomber oui... Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps?_  
- _Une semaine._

Naruto était maintenant bel et bien réveillé. Il n'avait jamais été ne serait ce que souffrant plus de 24 heures, sauf les fois où... Sauf les fois où le démon Kyuubi avait pris possession de lui... Mais cela faisait si longtemps que son alter ego maléfique n'avait plus pris le dessus. Il se souvint de son rêve: le parchemin du sceau qui se déchirait inexorablement. Il frissonna.

Précautionneusement, il ouvrit les yeux. Et alors, il comprit pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était effectivement allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, mais il était aussi ceint de lourdes chaînes, des genoux jusqu'aux épaules. Kakashi était seul dans la pièce, un bras dans le plâtre et quelques traces de contusions plus ou moins récentes sur le visage. Il le regardait avec un air grave, restant à une distance raisonnable, au cas où...

_- Kakashi sensei? __  
__- Oui Naruto? __  
__- Qui ais-je tué cette fois?_

* * *

**Et voilà, un de plus. Et en plus avec un cliffhanger... Gnark**

**Siouplait, ayez pitié d'une pauvre écrivaine sans talent, dites moi au moins ce que vous n'aimez pas dans ma fic… (re soupir)**


	5. chapter 5

**Et voilà le tant attendu (ahem) chapitre 5 **

** Cette fic est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 8 mais étant donné le manque de commentaires, je ne posterai de nouveau chapitres que lors de mes mises à jour de ma fic sur helling: innocence.**

** Sur ceux, peu nombreux mais nobles lecteurs, je vous souhaite un très bon chapitre  
**

**Chapitre 5: dans les bras d'une mère...**

La caresse d'une pétale de fleur sur sa joue le réveilla. Il sentit immédiatement le doux parfum sucré de la rose qui lui titillait agréablement les narines.

Il était au chaud, en sécurité, et nul ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre dans le cocon qui l'abritait. Sur sa joue, une main légère comme une plume de cygne et tout aussi blanche, était posée. Ses doigts semblaient parcourir un chemin connu depuis des siècles alors qu'ils caressaient son visage avec tendresse.

Une chanson s'éleva dans l'air, une mélodie harmonieuse qui alourdissait petit à petit les paupières de l'enfant, le faisant glisser progressivement vers un sommeil réparateur.

Il se sentit soulevé par des bras puissants et la douce chaleur du sein de sa mère disparut pour ne laisser que l'âpreté de l'odeur du sang sur une veste rêche. Mais comme la berceuse continua, le bébé garda les yeux fermés, en confiance, et s'endormit.

A son réveil, l'enfant était seul au monde...  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le corps couvert de sueur. Ce rêve avait été bien différent des autres, et l'harmonie de ce moment perdurait encore un peu dans son coeur.

Ce sentiment de plénitude, il ne le connaissait pas. C'était nouveau pour lui... Ou plutôt il ne l'avait pas expérimenté depuis au moins vingt ans, se dit il, amer.

Il s'était toujours demandé si ses parents l'avaient aimé, ou si ils l'avaient laissé derrière eux sans regrets. Peut être ce rêve était il une chimère qu'il s'était créé inconsciemment pour que son esprit ne se brise pas, mais l'homme enfant qu'il était devenu ne se posait pas autant de questions. Ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit là était bien réel, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur.

Sa maman l'avait aimé, et elle avait même chanté pour lui, pour le rassurer. Une larme de joie roula sur la joue de Naruto et alla se perdre dans le tissu blanc de l'oreiller.

Petit à petit, le jeune garçon se souvint de où il était et pourquoi il avait fini là. Il serra les dents en faisant jouer ses muscles ankylosés sous les lourdes chaînes, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil circonspect à son environnement.

Kakashi n'était plus à son chevet, et la chambre était vide, mais Naruto devina la présence de deux individus au chakra à peine voilé derrière la porte. On voulait qu'il sache qu'il était sous surveillance, et pas sous n'importe laquelle.

Le ninja blond détestait être entravé. Il commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur son lit, cherchant à faire céder ses liens, qui semblaient être faits de métal et de chakra entremêlés. Autant dire qu'avec se force actuelle, c'était peine perdue. Mais il persévéra, sentant sa colère et sa frustration grandir de minutes en minutes.

Soudain, il cessa de bouger. Ses émotions étaient trop fortes et il sentait l'haleine sulfureuse de son démon intérieur sur sa nuque, prêt à bondir hors de lui pour massacrer toute personne qui serait sur son chemin.

"Non!" cria t'il en lui même, "Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, charogne!!! Je ne te laisserait pas faire ce que tu veux de moi!!"  
"Tu ne comprend donc pas, misérable ver de terre?" gronda la bête de sa voix sourde, "Le sceau se fragilise d'heure en heure, et quand ce fichu parchemin sera enfin détruit, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi... Puis ensuite, j'irais égorger sous tes yeux impuissants le moindre de tes amis!!"  
"Jamais!!" Hurla Naruto, et dans un élan de force désespérée, il rompit ses chaînes et sauta par la fenêtre dans un vacarme de verre brisé.

Le jeune homme, habillé d'une simple chemise d'hôpital le faisant ressembler à un spectre grotesque, fuit de toute la vitesse dont ses jambes étaient capables. Il s'éclipsait de toit en toit, sans un bruit, sous la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le ninja sauta par dessus le mur d'enceinte du village... Et stoppa net.

Il était au centre d'un champ de bataille impressionnant. Tous les arbres étaient couchés au sol, comme pour saluer une divinité quelconque, et semblaient avoir été passés au chalumeau. Aucune vie n'était visible ou perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde, autant végétale que animale.

L'extrême désolation du lieu eu raison du reste de santé mentale qui faisait encore tenir le jeune blond, et il tomba a genoux, hébété.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça? Combien étaient effectivement morts de sa main? Trouverait-il un jour la force de vaincre cette malédiction qui avait été imposée à lui alors qu'il apprenait à peine à respirer?

Trouverait-il un jour quelqu'un qui l'aimerait?

"Tu es un idiot" se dit-il à haute voix, comme pour rompre un genjutsu. "Bien sûr que tu as des personnes qui t'aiment, tu as tes amis, Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan, Tsunade no baa chan, Shikamaru, Lee... et même Neiji. Et puis tu as ta famille, celle que tu t'es créée. Tu as Hinata chan, ta femme si belle et si forte maintenant. Elle à affronté tout son clan pour être à tes côtés, et connaissant les Hyuuga, ça a pas dû être une sinécure. Si ça c'est pas de l'amour, mais alors qu'est ce que c'est?"

Il s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher plat et se mit à réfléchir. Il fut presque tenté de former le "signe" spécial de son ami le génie avec ses mains, mais il se dit que cela ne marcherait sûrement qu'avec Shika-le-super-cerveau-qui-combine-des-stratégies-à-s'en-taper-les-fesses-par-terre...

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de renforcer le sceau de Kyuubi, mais il ne voyait pas trop comment. Il ne savait même pas utiliser les techniques d'emprisonnement, et il ne savait pas qui pourrait les lui apprendre à l'heure actuelle. Yondaime, bien sûr, n'était pas là pour recommencer, et Sandaime, la seule autre personne à l'avoir déjà utilisée, était parti lui aussi...

Le ninja qui avait été le sensei de Yondaime... Jiraya sama, son bien aimé Ero Sennin... n'était pas là non plus...

Naruto déglutit. Une personne avait renforcé le sceau un fois, empêchant la filtration du chakra démoniaque se mêlant habituellement au sien de façon provisoire... Il doutait fortement que Celui Là l'aiderait un jour, de plus, il n'était plus en état de faire ce genre de choses actuellement.

Yondaime avait-il laissé des traces de ses connaissances en la matière? Tsunade no baa chan saurait sûrement, mais laisserait-elle de telles informations entre les mains d'un jinchuuriki instable? Il n'en était pas sûr. De plus, retourner au village signifiait certainement un nouveau séjour enchaîné sur un lit d'hôpital, et cela il ne pouvait le permettre.

Plongé comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas au début qu'il était observé. Puis, petit à petit, ses sens aiguisés l'alertèrent.

Trop tard!! Avant qu'il ne le réalise, ils étaient sur lui, boules de fureur sauvage grognantes, pleines de dents, de griffes et de poils.

Naruto bondit, ses réflexes légèrement émoussés par la semaine d'immobilité qu'il venait de subir contre son gré. Toutefois, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il puisse mettre une bonne distance entre ses agresseurs et lui.

Lentement, il les détailla, mesurant leur force du regard. Ils étaient 5 loups gris mesurant près de 1m30 au garrot, leur musculature fine mais puissante se dessinait sous leur fourrure épaisse. Leurs yeux jaunes reflétaient une profonde sauvagerie et sur leur front brillait doucement un croissant de lune argenté. Ils semblaient maintenant attendre un mouvement de leur proie pour fondre sur elle, tout leur corps se bandant comme un arc vers le jeune homme.

Après quelques instants, à la surprise du ninja, une voix rauque se fit entendre derrière la meute:

"Ninpo! Tsuki no Aika!!"

(La lamentation de la lune)

Les loups se mirent à hurler tous ensemble, modulant leurs voix pour créer un chant funèbre et mélancolique.

Les paupières de Naruto étaient soudainement si lourdes... Il était si fatigué de lutter contre lui même, il avait tant besoin de repos. Doucement, comme dans un songe, l'enfant de Konoha se laissa glisser au sol...

Et alors qu'il sentait sous sa peau la douce fourrure chaude de la bête qui l'emmenait au loin, il entendit dans sa tête la berceuse de l'ange...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo Gosaimas!! **

** Bon voilà le tant attendu (smirk) sixième chapitre... bon je sais, y a un bins avec le nom des chapitres dans le menu déroulant mais bon... ça déped si on compte le 1er chapitre comme un prologue ou pas... ahem... (esquive quelques kunais)... Oui oui, c'est bon, on y va :)**

**Chapitre 6: Les enfants de la lune**

La première chose qui le réveilla fut une sensation d'humidité sur son torse. Puis l'impression désagréable qu'il allait éternuer vint, causée sans doute par des poils qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant de savoir où diable il pouvait bien se trouver sans informer ses ravisseurs sur son état de conscience.

Il entendait les oiseaux chanter comme saluant l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Il devait être allongé sur une paillasse, car il en sentait les brins lui piquer le dos. Une chose chaude... et sûrement assez grosse était à moitié vautrée sur lui, ronflant de façon très sonore et assez peu distinguée...

Un être plus petit bougea légèrement près de ses pieds, et il sentit avec surprise une langue râpeuse lui lécher les orteils...

-"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!"

Naruto hurla de douleur quand il crut avoir perdu un morceau de son pied et tenta de se mettre debout... en vain.

Un loup particulièrement gros et velu était étendu de tout son long en travers du corps de l'infortuné ninja blond, et tout comme lui il semblait être bel et bien réveillé. L'animal devait peser près de 100 kilos grammes et les crocs qui apparaissaient maintenant sous ses babines retroussées ressemblaient à autant de poignards acérés. Ses yeux dorés scrutaient l'imprudent qui avait osé le réveiller, ressortant sur un pelage noir de jais. Un croissant de lune argenté incrusté sur son front semblait briller d'une clarté malveillante.

Soudain, une langue immense vint inonder de bave le visage d'un Naruto bouche bée, puis le colosse poilu laissa retomber sa tête massive, grognant légèrement avant de reprendre son ronflement comme si de rien n'était.

Le blondinet de Konoha était si abasourdi qu'il resta là quelques instants à scruter le vide avant de se mettre enfin à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là.

Il commença par regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient plusieurs loups de tailles identiques à son "édredon improvisé" ainsi que quelques jeunes louveteaux et louvarts (jeunes loups de moins d'un an), tous entassés les uns sur les autres, dormant plus ou moins profondément. Ils devaient être sous un rocher, dans une sorte de caverne et l'entrée était à près de 50 mètres de là. "Trop loin pour courir jusque là sans que ceux là ne me repèrent." se dit le captif. De plus, il pouvait distinguer des jambes et des pattes au dehors près de la grotte, donc la tanière était surveillée.

"Bah, s'ils avaient dû me tuer, ce serait déjà fait"

Naruto commençait à ressentir des fourmis dues au poids de l'animal sur lui et tenta de changer de position, sans y parvenir. Il pesta

- HEEEEE HOOOOO!! HEEEEEEEEEE!!! Vous là bas!!! Si vous voulez garder un otage, faut pas le faire étouffer sous une boule de poils géante!!! HEEEEE HOOOOO!!! Vous m'entendez??!!

Il se sentit soulevé du sol comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale et la bête l'envoya bouler vers la sortie dans un grognement semblable au tonnerre. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir entre les jambes des deux hommes de garde devant l'entrée. Leurs visages tannés ornés de croissants de lune argentés semblaient sérieux, mais leurs yeux délavés reflétaient leur hilarité contenue. L'un d'eux prit la parole:

- "Dis donc toi, si tu veux qu'on puisse te garder en vie, tu ferais mieux de ne pas énerver Kurayami (obscurité), la tétée l'a mise dans une humeur exécrable. Même notre gros Kuragari (ténèbres) n'a pu l'approcher ce matin."

Naruto, les fesses dans la poussière et une expression de profonde incompréhension béate incrustée sur le visage fixait toujours le paysage devant lui. Une large clairière avait été aménagée en campement de fortune pour une douzaine de personnes habillées de vêtements sombres et fonctionnels. Certains aiguisaient des kunais ou des shurikens pendant que d'autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner en plaisantant bruyamment. Dans cette apparente désorganisation joyeuse se détachaient quatre sentinelles, une a chaque point cardinal, scrutant l'horizon avec une vigilance sans failles. A côté de chacun d'eux étaient assis un loup, les oreilles pointées dans la même direction.

Ce que le blond comprenait le moins était l'apparente absence de malveillance de ses "ravisseurs". Aucun d'entre eux ne le dévisageait avec colère ou avec des intentions peu louables, certains le saluèrent même avec un signe de tête. Mais enfin à quoi cela rimait-il?

Soudain, plus rien n'eut de sens que l'information olfactive que le jeune homme reçut de plein fouet: quelqu'un faisait cuire les meilleurs ramens qu'il eut jamais eu à portée de nez à environs 12,56 mètres de lui. Il se retourna doucement, comme en plein rêve, et vit en effet que son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé: une jeune femme d'aspect frêle finissait de remplir un bol de nouilles... puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle semblait différente des autres membres du clan, sa peau pâle et ses traits fins semblaient tout droit sorti d'un compte de fées. Pourtant, le même croissant de lune ceignait son front, brillant sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Une jeune louve au pelage blanc pur trottait à ses côtés.

Elle déposa respectueusement le bol à un mètre du ninja qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, laissant une paire de baguettes à côté. Elle inclina la tête timidement puis s'éloigna en reculant, un air mi craintif mi admiratif sur le visage.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et engloutit son repas quasiment instantanément, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier bol de ramen qu'il avalerait. Il resta là quelques instants de plus, toujours assis sur le sol, se sentant comme une dénommée Alice qui aurait poursuivi un lapin blanc pendant des heures.

Puis ses réflexes de shinobi reprirent enfin le dessus et il se mit à réfléchir... La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut son hôte. Ou plutôt le fait qu'il ne le sentait plus aussi présent que la journée précédente. Kyuubi semblait "dormir" à nouveau, comme avant que ce cauchemar ne commence. Intérieurement, le jeune homme se sentait bien, en paix. Il n'avait aucune envie de meurtre ou de sang, il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de s'étendre dans l'herbe et de contempler les nuages... Cette idée le fit sourire, ramenant à son esprit l'image d'un de ses amis, nuageologue réputé dans tout Konoha.

Par curiosité, Naruto regarda la peau de son ventre. Le sceau était là, intact et fort. Rien d'enlevé, rien de rajouté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu calmer le démon renard alors que lui en perdait le contrôle petit à petit, mais il savourait cet instant de paix comme un cadeau.

Il leva le regard et remarqua enfin qu'il était observé avec insistance. Une vieille dame, qui devait avoir au moins plusieurs siècles d'âge selon Naruto, le fixait avec un air amusé dans le regard. Sa chevelure blanche tombait en nattes jusqu'à ses pieds nus et sa silhouette frêle se maintenant debout avec peine, soutenue par une canne presque aussi tordue qu'elle. Comme chaque membre du clan, un loup se tenait a ses côtés, argenté et immense.

"- Tu es enfin réveillé, fiston? fit elle de sa voix éraillée. "Bon, suis moi, on va se promener.  
"-Heu... Obaa sama... je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais... qu'est ce que je fais là? Et qui diable êtes vous?" fit le ninja en la suivant docilement  
"- Nous sommes le clan Tsukiyomi mon enfant, et tu es sur notre territoire. Ce que tu fais ici... Est un peu compliqué à expliquer à vrai dire. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment, c'est que nous sommes le seul moyen que tu aie pour empêcher la bête qui est en toi de faire plus de mal. Nous maîtrisons des techniques ancestrales de chants apaisants qui permettent aux jinchuuriki comme toi d'apaiser le bijuu en eux, du moins provisoirement. En attendant de trouver une solution plus définitive dirons nous.  
"-Mais enfin... Pourquoi m'aidez-vous? Je ne vous connaît pas...  
"-Mais nous si. Nous connaissons toute l'histoire de ta famille ainsi que la tienne, de ta naissance à maintenant. Nous savons tout ce que tu as enduré avec courage et ténacité. D'ailleurs, tu as tout le respect du clan pour cela. De plus, si Kyuubi venait à se réveiller pour de bon, ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour tous les clans ainsi que pour tous les pays avoisinants. Donc tu vois, nous avons tout intérêt à t'aider.

Naruto n'avait entendu que le début de la phrase de la grand mère...

"-Ma F... Ma Famille? Une expression de douleur avait pris place dans le regard bleu profond du blond, une tristesse si profonde, si familière aussi...  
"-Bien sûr. Tu pensais que tu étais né du Saint Esprit? Nous savons exactement qui sont tes parents, ou plutôt qui ils étaient.

A ces derniers mots, le visage du jeune homme devint résigné. Il ne s'était jamais réellement fait à l'idée d'être orphelin, regardant les autres enfants sauter dans les bras de leurs parents à l'académie alors qu'il était seul au monde, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus douter de la disparition définitive de sa famille. Cela le rendit amer un moment puis il se ressaisit:

-"Alors Obaa sama vous allez pouvoir enfin me dire d'où je viens!!  
-" Viens avec moi petit, je vais te raconter..."

Suivis de près par le loup de la vieille dame, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois...

**Waahaa... bon mes chapitres sont courts dans cette fic mais bon...**

**Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire... La fic est écrite jusqu'au huitième chapitre, mais je suis pas du tout motivée pour la continuer (soupir), alors un petit coup de motivation des troupes ferait du bien!!**

**Dewa mata :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Mirage! **

Un soleil dans son coeur, un soleil dans ses cheveux... Un soleil au dessus de lui, qui lui chauffe sa peau couleur de miel...

Naruto, allongé dans une prairie, contemple les nuages... Digne de Shikamaru se dit il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les volutes claires des sentinelles célestes n'annoncent que du beau temps pour les heures à venir, aucune pluie à l'horizon, tout est calme...

Non 

La sérénité... Le jeune ninja se perd dans un état contemplatif proche de la catatonie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant en paix. Au loin, quelques passereaux chantent leur mélodie éternelle, comme figée dans le temps, quelques louveteaux jouent à attraper les papillons. Les arbres de la forêt se dressent tels des anges gardiens, protégeant la clairière, l'isolant du reste du monde.

Non 

Naruto contemple les nuages... Comme... un ami d'un lointain passé. Si lointain que les visages sont brouillés dans sa mémoire, mais le blondinet n'y fait pas attention. Sa place est ici, parmi les fleurs et les oiseaux, parmi les loups, sous la lumière réconfortante du soleil... et de la lune.

Non 

Il en a oublié jusqu'au nom de ses parents... Après tout peu importe d'où il vient, c'est la destination qui compte, non? Ses rêves de paix, voilà la direction qu'il veut prendre... La tranquillité... 

Non

Il hume l'air qui charrie son cortège d'odeurs estivales. La vie est belle quand on n'a aucuns soucis, aucune pensée. Pourquoi se débattait-il auparavant? Des personnes sans importance, qui le détestaient de toutes façons, des idées de grandeurs arrogantes et inutiles, alors que tout était là, il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour ramasser des fruits juteux et succulents, s'allonger dans l'herbe et dormir...

NON!

Dormir pour l'éternité sous la douce lumière de la lune, en écoutant le chant mélodieux des loups... Sombrer dans le doux coton d'un sommeil de plomb, plus lourd que la mort... la mort... le repos enfin... 

NOOOOOOOOONN!!!!! 

Une plainte déchirante sortit Naruto de sa douce torpeur, et soudain, dans la douce clairière inondée de la lumière de l'astre de la nuit, un Kyuubi furieux apparut. Ses queues fouettaient l'air comme parcourues de spasmes violents et le démon jetait des regards affolés à ce qui l'entourait, comme si la menace venait de toute part. Sa tête finit par s'immobiliser au dessus du jeune blond, qui le regardait d'un air quelque peu hébété. 

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Fit le blond, comme s'il revoyait un lointain cousin  
"- Mais enfin triple idiot!! Qu'est ce que tu fiches!!!

Des flammes violettes auraient très bien pu sortir de l'auguste arrière train du démon renard, Naruto ne s'en serait pas plus démis de son air quelque peu bovin... 

« - De quoi tu parles? Et puis va t'en, tu m'as interrompu alors que je regardais un très chouette nuage en forme de feuille... J'aime bien les feuilles...

-Naruto!! Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive!! Je me sens faiblir petit à petit!! Tu es sûr que le triple idiot que tu es ne s'est pas fait empoisonner?!! Ressaisis toi bon sang!! Tu as toujours été un faible gamin geignard, mais au moins tu luttais!!!

-De quoi tu parles, Monsieur Touffu. On se connaît? »

Kyuubi commença par se mettre en colère, peut être à cause du sobriquet peu flatteur le faisant passer pour une gentille peluche joufflue, puis il se ravisa... Cet idiot ne se souvenait plus de lui... Voilà pourquoi il se sentait faiblir... 

Ca allait redevenir comme avant, quand Naruto était encore petit et qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la présence du démon en lui. Il allait retourner au sommeil, à l'inactivité... Et si son hôte était en danger, il ne pourrait plus le sauver de la mort, et il disparaîtrait avec lui...

Il fallait lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Kyuubi prit le parti de réveiller le gamin, de lui faire retrouver sa personnalité véritable. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, dans ceux qu'il avait en commun avec l'enfant réceptacle et fit apparaître l'image dans le monde mental du ninja, là où la lune le retenait...

La clairière disparut du champ de vision du jeune homme et elle fut remplacée par la vision d'une jeune femme accroupie au dessus d'un oreiller de fortune. Ses cheveux auparavant blonds étaient englués par un sang rouge et poisseux, son beau visage était crispé dans une expression de douleur intense. La future mère luttais contre la douleur et tentais désespérément de libérer l'enfant de son ventre avant que elle même ne soit trop épuisée. Elle était vêtue de blanc, ou du moins le devinait-on, et un bandeau à motif de feuille ceignait son front.

Elle appelait à l'aide et se tenait le flanc d'une main alors que l'autre était placée sous son bas ventre. Du liquide vital semblait s'échapper d'elle à intervalles réguliers, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ses beaux yeux bleus, voilés par la douleur, reflétaient pourtant une volonté de fer et une inextinguible détermination. 

Une flamme passa dans le champ de vision de Naruto, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il voyait sa propre naissance, et un jeune homme blond qui paraissait à peine avoir la vingtaine apparut aux côtés de la femme. 

"-Tiens le coup!!! Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller!!!  
"-Il va sortir!! Attrape le!! Ne le laisse pas tomber je t'en supplie!!  
"-Non, non, regarde, je le tiens!! Il va bien, il est en vie!! Comme il est beau ce petit garçon!! rega...

Dans un ultime soupir de soulagement, la jeune femme était déjà partie loin dans un monde où personne ne pourrait la suivre. Le kanji "Hikari" sur sa joue pulsait d'une lumière blanche, puis il disparut.

Le jeune homme la regarda comme pour graver son image à jamais dans sa mémoire, puis il reporta son regard sur l'enfant entre ses mains. Gigotant sans cesse, le petit d'homme hurlait à pleins poumons son désarroi d'être ainsi exposé au froid et à la faim... Le jeune ninja, le visage résolu, enveloppa le bébé dans une couverture et disparut dans une flammèche dorée...

L'image se brouilla et Naruto revint dans la clairière. Un rictus de dégoût défigurait son visage, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la moindre émotion. Kyuubi continua alors de fouiller la boîte de pandore...

Et il en sortit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, un shinobi masqué aux cheveux gris clair en bataille, et enfin un jeune garçon aux yeux noirs de jais...

Naruto fixait le jeune homme intensément. Il lui rappelait quelque chose... Mais quoi?? Il ne mettait pas de nom sur ce visage, et pourtant il était sûr de le connaître... Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit, un sentiment d'échec et de trahison... Une douleur sourde suintait de la barrière créée autour de son coeur...

Voyant les brèches se créer, Kyuubi saisit sa chance et se rua sur tout ce qui composait l'image hydillique de la plaine, il arracha rageusement les arbres les uns après les autres et décapita les louveteaux sans que ceux-ci n'esquissent un geste pour se sauver. Il remplaça chaque chose qu'il détruisait par un souvenir de Naruto, un ami, un lieu...

Et au fur et à mesure que l'esprit du ninja se recomposait, on pouvait entendre le rire de l'Ange se mêler aux grognements du démon... 

Naruto reprit connaissance dans une petite caverne puant le cadavre. Tout autour de lui, des ossements de petits animaux renforçaient l'impression d'être dans une tombe, enterré vivant. Toutefois, un mince filet d'air provenant d'une l'ouverture à quelques mètres de lui permit au jeune homme de ne pas céder à la panique.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il ne saurait le dire, mais son estomac était vide depuis bien longtemps, ça il aurait pu en jurer. Rassemblant le reste de ses idées, il échafauda un plan de fuite... Un plan digne de lui... Il prit une grande inspiration et concentra tout ce qu'il lui restait de chakra dans ses pieds.

Usant de toute sa puissance, Naruto émergea de la grotte à une vitesse vertigineuse et se divisa en des dizaines de clones, qui prirent tous une direction différente. Des ninjas qui étaient de guet hurlèrent l'alarme et toute la meute se mit à les poursuivre rageusement...

La course poursuite dura toute la nuit, et au petit matin tous les clones avaient été détruits, sans que l'original fut trouvé. Dépités et ne comprenant pas bien ce qui s'était passé, le clan des loups retourna au campement, où rien n'avait changé. Ils démontèrent rapidement les habitations de fortune et camouflèrent leurs traces, puis ils reprirent la route, en tournant le dos au soleil levant. 

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que dans les sous bois touffus de la forêt, une ombre les suivaient à bonne distance...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Chasseur et proie…

Un bruissement dans les feuilles mortes, une forte odeur d'humus mêlée à celle plus acre du sang séché, un mélange hétéroclite de bruns et de verts s'entrecroisant dans un somptueux ballet d'ombre et de lumière, la douce fourrure de la proie sous les griffes et les crocs acérés, le liquide chaud s'échappant de sa gorge ouverte ravivant la vitalité du chasseur...

Finissant de se nourrir sur la carcasse d'un lièvre tué seulement quelques minutes auparavant, la bête se lécha les babines, puis nettoya consciencieusement toute trace de son repas sur son corps, poussant par moments quelques grognements de contentement. Un craquement dans les bois le fit sursauter et il huma l'air, aiguisant ses sens à l'extrême. Après avoir vérifié l'absence de présence ennemie dans les parages, le prédateur finit par se rouler en boule sur un lit de mousse douillet pour digérer, les yeux mi clos de contentement.

Une demi heure plus tard, il se réveilla et s'étira de tout son long, baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Puis il finit par renifler quelques fois en l'air puis au sol, avant de se lever nonchalamment et de se diriger vers un ruisseau non loin de là.

L'eau claire sautait de rochers en rocher, chantant une mélodie enchanteresse, donnant à l'air un goût de fraîcheur incomparable. Les rayons de soleil reflétés par le cristal liquide semblaient danser sur les troncs d'arbres environnants, illuminants les sombres sous bois comme par magie.

Le chasseur, réprimant un gémissement, se glissa dans l'onde glacée et commença à s'ébrouer dans le torrent, nettoyant la boue collée sur son corps et se grattant le dos sur le lit de la rivière, jouant avec le courant, un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres.

Puis il finit par sortir de l'eau, s'ébrouant sur les berges et se séchant dans l'herbe, restant au soleil pour profiter de ses derniers rayons. Il lissa consciencieusement sa crinière indisciplinée tout en humant l'air par moments, sentant le sens du vent sur sa peau humide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit en route, se fondant dans les ombres des arbres, rampant sous leurs racines. Silencieusement, il reprit sa traque commencée il y avait de cela une lune maintenant, suivant les odeurs fortes des humains et les odeurs plus discrètes, plus en harmonie avec la nature, des canidés de la meute. Il n'était pas pressé, ceux qu'il suivait s'arrêtaient toujours durant la journée pour se reposer alors que lui ne ressentait jamais de fatigue, même si une sieste rapide s'avérait nécessaire de temps en temps. Toutefois, il lui fallait réfréner son besoin irrépressible de chasser, non pas par faim mais par soif de sang.

Tuer lui était bien plus vital que le simple fait d'absorber la chair de ses victimes, mais il savait que la meute le sentirait, sentirait la peur dans les habitants de la forêt et la traque se transformerait vite en course effrénée.

Le chasseur ne voulait pas cela. Il suivait les hommes et leurs loups dans un tout autre but, et seuls eux sauraient se repérer dans cet environnement inconnu pour lui, seuls eux sauraient le mener à cette forêt plus familière, ce lieu qu'il n'avait jamais pu appeler « chez lui » faute de famille, mais auquel il était tout de même attaché. Il ne s'avouait pas vraiment les raisons qui le faisaient retourner là bas, après tout une grande partie de lui souhaitait ardemment se baigner dans le sang des personnes qui avaient osé le mettre LUI dans une situation aussi humiliante.

Toutefois, une voix plus paisible grandissait en lui. Un être qui appréciait de jouer dans l'eau fraîche, comme lui, qui appréciait la caresse du soleil sur sa peau nue, comme lui, qui appréciait la vie tout simplement, comme lui.

Le démon reconnaissait là la candeur de l'enfant qu'il habitait depuis maintenant une vingtaine d'années, un enfant qu'il connaissait sur le bout des griffes et qu'il pensait détester au plus haut point… Malgré le fait qu'il réalisait, petit à petit, que Naruto n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il n'était pas responsable de sa situation et en avait, lui aussi, énormément souffert.

Kyuubi grogna de frustration. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il se ramollisse à ce point là ? Eprouvait-il véritablement de l'attachement pour son misérable hôte ? Qu'étaient vingt années comparées à l'éternité de méchanceté pure qu'avait connue le démon ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la pointe d'amusement que l'enfant éveillait en lui, il ne pouvait nier sa force dans les situations les plus désespérées… Il ne pouvait nier qu'il respectait le ninja, l'homme qu'il était devenu malgré les épreuves, grâce à elles peut être même…

Au début de la filature, Naruto avait été le seul maître à bord, passant d'ombre en ombre, discret comme un papillon de nuit, toujours contre le vent. Il avait apprécié le fait d'être capable de se jouer des sens hyper aiguisés de ceux qu'il suivait, jouant presque avec la meute. Par moments, les loups avaient senti comme des fourmis sur leur nuque alors que leur instinct leur disait que quelqu'un les observaient, mais toutes les recherches d'un éventuel ennemi avaient été vaines, les laissant méfiants et quelque peu nerveux.

Mais l'instinct de prédateur du renard en lui avait pris le dessus insidieusement, et maintenant il était totalement possédé par lui, bien que restant assez près de la surface, ses émotions et celles du démon se mêlant en un balai inextricable. Une telle cohabitation était très inhabituelle pour les deux protagonistes, et cette situation avait de quoi les laisser songeurs par moments, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps et l'instinct pur reprenait rapidement le dessus sur les pensées, qu'elles soient humaines ou démoniaques. A ce moment là, les deux être partageant le même corps ne faisaient que vivre dans l'instant, tendus vers leur unique but : la chasse.

La nuit du trentième jour de traque, l'enfant-démon ressentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait se tromper, les odeurs, les sons, la topographie du lieu lui étaient familiers. Il savait être à moins de deux jours de marche du village de Konoha, et cette certitude le glaça soudainement.

L'unité qu'il avait vécu ce dernier mois lui avait été si agréable, la menace d'une éventuelle perte de contrôle loin derrière lui avait été un poids considérable en moins, il avait été en paix acceptant comme faisant partie de lui ce démon que l'on avait scellé de force dans son petit corps de nourrisson, à peine âgé de quelques heures… Le démon lui aussi avait été agréablement surpris par cette période dans le temps où son corps ne lui avait plus semblé aussi étriqué, où les barreaux de sa cage avaient presque disparus laissant derrière eux un avant goût de liberté.

Une fois rentrés au village, leurs buts allaient à nouveau différer… et l'union serait perdue. Le désir de vengeance contre les ninjas de la feuille était quasi palpable dans l'esprit de Kyuubi, et Naruto ne voulait pas que ses amis soient blessés ou pire, même si pour cela il devait ne plus jamais les revoir .

Avisant une clairière baignée de la lumière de la lune comme une oasis dans la forêt de ténèbres, le ninja, qui n'en avait d'ailleurs plus que le nom, décida de prendre quelques minutes pour déterminer sa ligne de conduite future. Il se sentait perdu et las, tiraillé entre sa conscience et son indéniable besoin de liberté, il avait besoin de faire le point, et quelque chose lui disait que son « squatteur » renardesque était à peu de choses près dans le même état d'esprit, si l'on remplaçait le mot « conscience » par « vengeance » ou « soif inextinguible de sang » bien sûr…

Au bout d'une heure de torture mentale, la frustration avait pris la place de la confusion et le blond jurait doucement dans sa barbe à propos de « soi disant héros » mis en relation avec des objets plus ou moins tranchants et/ou chauffés à blanc, voire même de festins de cuisses de crapauds arrachés à des ennemis plus ou moins vivants… Puis il stoppa brutalement ses imprécations pour lever la tête, remarquant pour la première fois le petit être qui le regardait avec un air plus que amusé sur son visage mutin.

Il ne l'avait pas senti venir, ce qui en soi piquait sa curiosité. Elle était petite, d'une apparente jeunesse, bien que sa puissante aura ne dise le contraire, habillée d'un simple kimono orange et jaune tenu à la taille par un obi vert pomme, le tout dissimulant à peine la nudité de ses pieds. Son visage, comme finement ciselé dans le marbre blanc, semblait avoir été dessiné pour le rire et la gaieté. Ses deux yeux, d'un noir profond, étaient étrécis en une fente, comme si elle riait à gorge déployée… Sauf que aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, dont les coins se relevaient en un discret sourire. En plus de sa présence imposante, ce qui se remarquait le plus chez elle était ses cheveux : ils descendaient le long de son dos telle une cascade de feu orange en des boucles gracieuses jusqu'à ses pieds.

Le blondinet sentait à nouveau les interrogations l'assaillir : « Comment a-t-elle fait pour rester dans mon dos aussi longtemps sans que je la remarque ? Qui est elle ? Amie ou ennemie ? Qu'est ce que Hitomi fait ici ? »

« Hitomi ? Kyuubi, tu la connais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sentit le démon s'enfouir au plus profond de son être en… heu… Rougissant d'embarrassement ?

- "Hé !! Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps comme ça !!"

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il constata qu'elle s'était approchée à moins de deux mètres de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende. Son instinct lui hurlait maintenant « attention, fille pas normale » et il ne put qu'acquiescer sombrement. Surtout quand il aperçut ce qui se balançait doucement derrière elle… Neuf queues touffues fauves au bout blanc, neuf queues de renard.

- "Démon !!" Jura-t-il, en bondissant de son rocher, prêt à fuir…

- "C'est comme ça que tu parles à toutes les personnes que tu rencontres dit moi ? Tu dois pas être un gars très sociable toi…" Fit elle, visiblement amusée de sa frayeur.

- "Hé bien… Heu…Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui… Vous êtes un démon, n'est ce pas ?"

- "Pour être plus précise, je suis un Kitsune, un démon renard à neuf queues. A l'origine, on était plus connus pour notre côté farceur, voire même bénéfique, car nous apportions les rires et la joie dans les maisons… Enfin, du moins la plupart d'entre nous…" Ses yeux auparavant gais reflétaient maintenant une colère sourde, à peine atténuée par le passage du temps. "Il y a toujours des exceptions je suppose," continua-t-elle," mais le préjudice causé à ma race par de tels êtres est au dessus de toute rédemption…"

- "Vous parlez de Kyuubi n'est ce pas ?" Naruto s'était rassis sur son rocher, devenu tout à coup plus curieux qu'effrayé, sentant un certain renard frémir derrière les restes calcinés de ses barreaux…

- "Oui en effet… Je parle de ce traître."

Un gémissement parcourut l'esprit de Naruto, mais pas celui que l'intéressé aurait attendu de la part d'un démon sanguinaire comme son « locataire forcé ». Elle lui aurait planté un couteau dans la poitrine, ça ne lui aurait probablement pas fait moins mal. Il se tordait au fond de son ancienne cellule, les regrets refluant de son aura comme des vagues. Le ninja était quelque peu déboussolé : quelle créature aurait bien pu le faire se sentir aussi misérable ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

- "Comment est-il lié à vous ?" Demanda-t-il, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'elle ne réponde pas.

- "Il est mon mari." Son visage si expressif s'était fermé petit à petit, laissant apparaître un masque d'albâtre. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient la peine qu'elle ressentais au fond d'elle.

- "Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est ce pas ?" Fit-il, sentant Kyuubi se débattre convulsivement mais faiblement pour l'arrêter de parler.

- "Bien sûr. Une fois que deux êtres tels que nous se sont liés l'un à l'autre, rien ne peut les séparer. Je pense juste que le jour ou je retrouverai cet espèce d'animal entêté, je lui ferai regretter le jour ou sa mère lui a donné le jour… Et puis ensuite je le ramènerai au clan par la peau des fesses pour qu'il s'excuse devant le Chef."

- "Ha… Ce n'est pas un peu dur comme traitement ? Après toutes ces années, peut être qu'il regrette ce qu'il à fait… Non ?"

- "Hum…" Elle renifla dédaigneusement, "Tu ne le connais pas n'est ce pas ? J'ai senti son odeur sur toi pourtant, c'est ce qui m'a amené ici… Ce gredin n'est de toutes façons pas capable d'être ou de paraître la moitié aussi gentil que ce que tu as l'air d'être. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé."

- "Heu… attendez… En fait, je le connais un peu oui… Enfin, je l'ai croisé il y a longtemps de cela… Et il a changé. Il a pourtant massacré beaucoup de gens auxquels je tenais avant même ma naissance… Mais dernièrement, il aurait pu tuer bien plus de monde mais il n'a tué personne… Je pense qu'il s'est retenu… D'une certaine manière…"

Hitomi regarda le garçon, intriguée. Elle lut la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus et sut qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait du fond de son cœur. Ainsi, Kyuubi s'était radouci, avait eu de la pitié pour des êtres vivants et les avait laissés en vie. Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait que le jeune homme devant elle y était pour quelque chose, sa nature particulière ne lui échappait pas et elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Son visage se radoucit à nouveau, laissant réapparaître un sourire et en retournant sous le couvert de la forêt elle lui dit :

- "Rentre chez toi, cher enfant. Ni les démons, ni les anges comme toi, ne devraient rester trop longtemps loin de chez eux, car ils ont tous une famille qui les attend."

Sa forme svelte se coula entre les arbres, disparaissant dans l'ombre des sous bois, laissant entendre derrière elle un rire cristallin.

Et au fond de sa cellule maintenant sans barreaux, le puissant démon Kyuubi soupira dans sa barbe, laissant la nostalgie d'un temps lointain l'envahir…


	9. Chapter 9

**Et enfin voilà le chapitre 9... Il est tout frais pour vous.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui postent des commentaires. C'est la sève de ma motivation. XD**

**J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec cette histoire, les développements pevent être si variables et mon esprit est si peu discipliné que je change d'idée sur la marche à suivre entre chaque chapitre que j'écrit.**

**Comme je l'ai dit au début, le chapitre 8 était écrit de longue date alors que celui là sort tout juste du "four". Il se pourrait donc que vous trouviez quelques différences dans le style, en espérant que cela ne vous gène pas.**

**Je suis désormais arrêtée sur l'histoire, et cela veut dire que même après avoir finie celle-ci, une suite pourrait très bien montrer le bout de son nez, si vous le voulez bien sûr. **

**"Tenshi no Tusbasa" durera encore quelques chapitres, mais le dénouement est proche.**

Chapitre 9 : Origines

Laissé perplexe par sa dernière rencontre, Naruto parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait du village de Konoha.

Il arriva en vue des hauts remparts alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, dissipant progressivement les brumes froides de la nuit, remplissant les clairières de lumière dorée. Il s'arrêta dans l'une d'elles, s'abreuvant à même le ruisseau. Il avait laissé de côté la piste de la meute, parcourant un arc de cercle qui l'avait fait arriver par le sud du village plutôt que par le nord. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer ni pas les AMBUs ni par les Tsukiyomi, il s'était fait discret, marchant sans laisser de traces tel le chat sauvage.

Il décida de passer la journée là. Il ne savait pas encore comment réagir, sachant juste qu'il avait une bonne raison d'être là où il était. Sa famille l'attendait, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Des réponses allaient lui parvenir, il en était certain.

Il avait toujours vécu sans se poser de questions, allant de l'avant quoi qu'il arrivât, son sourire comme éternel bouclier.

Quand il avait été enfant, orphelin et seul, son caractère énergique l'avait gardé loin de la dépression qui aurait pu l'engloutir. Il ne s'était pas apitoyé sur son propre sort et avait voulu changer le regard de mépris, voire de haine, qu'il voyait dans les yeux des villageois.

Il savait être différent d'eux mais l'acceptait, malgré son ignorance concernant sa condition.

Puis il avait connu le temp de l'équipe 7, Kakashi sensei, Sakura... et Sasuke. Ce dernier était parti, rejoignant ce serpent de malheur à la recherche de ses propres réponses, et Naruto était tout naturellement allé le chercher, même si il avait dû attendre une longue période avant que les ténèbres du coeur de son ami ne soient dissipées par le brillant soleil du pardon.

Il y avait eu ce combat, très peu de temps après, où l'Akatsuki avait tenté de le capturer à nouveau pour lui extraire Kyuubi. Et Naruto n'avait pu s'empécher de se mettre dans une rage noire, ou plutôt rouge dans son cas. ILS avaient presque tué Gaara, et il ne serait d'ailleurs plus de ce monde depuis longtemps si Chiyo obaa sama n'avait donné sa propre vie en échange de la sienne.

Kyuubi avait pris presque totalement le contrôle de son corps, massacrant toutes les personnes qui s'interposaient. Les ennemis avaient été réduis au silence dans une effervescence de chakra carmin mélé de sang, mais les amis, eux aussi, avaient été touchés par la furie du démon.

6 des membres de l'Akatsuki périrent, comme broyés dans un tremblement de terre, et Sasuke était porté disparu tout comme son frère Itachi. Le jeune ninja était persuadé depuis ce jour qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami, les corps avaient tout simplement été trop meurtris pour être retrouvés. Nombre de ses compatriotes avaient dû passer les mois suivants à l'hôpital alors qu'il ne lui avait fallu que deux semaines pour être complètement remis, dumoins physiquement.

Jiraya avait lui aussi disparu à la suite de l'incident, persuadé d'avoir échoué dans son enseignement au jinchuriki blond.

La seule personne qui put sortir Naruto de son état de choc à cette époque fut Hinata. Usant de douceur et de patience, elle l'avait entouré d'amour, appliquant un baume régénérateur sur le coeur meurtri de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Tout doucement, le sourire lui était revenu, et ils s'étaient mariés, au grand damn de la famille Hyuuga. Et maintenant elle attendait son enfant.

Son souhait le plus cher était qu'il ne connaisse pas le même destin que lui, abandonné, seul et détesté de tous pour la majeure partie de son enfance. Il voulait l'éduquer, le protéger, et être pour lui le père que lui n'avait pas eu.

Mais il réalisait aussi qu'il voulait que son enfant le connaisse, parce que lui n'avait pas connu ses parents. Il ne savait pas si il avait été aimé, ou voulu. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances tragiques de sa naissance, et ce vide lui pesait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Sa mère était-elle morte en lui donnant la vie? L'avait-il tuée? Où pouvait bien se trouver son père? L'avait-il abandonné, ou avait-il souhaité que Yondaime scelle Kyuubi en lui?

Son destin avait-il été décidé à l'avance, ou était-il juste né au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

Tellement de questions auxquelles lui même ne pourrait jamais répondre. Pourtant le clan des loups l'avaient traité comme si il avait été spécial, d'une certaine manière. Ils avaient apparement voulu l'endormir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son pouvoir leur faisait-il peur?

Mais enfin, pourquoi lui?

Se roulant en boule sur un lit de mousse, épuisé par tant de réflexion, Naruto s'endormit, conscient que le démon renard veillait sur son sommeil.

* * *

Elle l'avait senti arriver plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu, à traver le lien qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre. Elle avait fait le tour de la clairière plusieurs fois, s'assurant de l'absence de ses poursuivants. Puis elle s'était approchée de lui pour le regarder dormir, cet enfant qu'elle avait tant souhaité protéger. 

Regardant avec affection les mouvements légers de sa cage thoracique se soulevant et s'abaissant dans son sommeil, elle était venue encore plus près, presque assez près pour le toucher du bout des doigts.

Et maintenant elle était assise près de lui, l'enfant de sa soeur jumelle, celui qu'elle avait protégé de sa vie. Son destin avait été cruel, et pourtant il semblait si innocent, ses yeux azurs clos et son visage détendu.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient repérés et la meute n'allait pas tarder à rapliquer pour les capturer, pour cette fois-ci ne jamais les laisser repartir.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune femme se saisit du corps endormi de son neuveu sans le réveiller et s'enfuit en bondissant d'arbre en arbre, se dirigeant vers des montagnes où elle sèmerait plus facilement le clan.

* * *

Naruto s'éveilla après avoir dormi pas loin de 24 heures. Il s'étira longuement, faisant jouer ses muscles et ses articulations endolories. Il avait sous estimé l'épuisement de son corps, chose très imprudente et assez inhabituelle pour un ninja de sa trempe. 

Il finit par remarquer enfin qu'il ne se trouvait pas au même endroit que là où il s'était endormi la veille, et, tous les sens en éveil, il parcourut le paysage du regard.

Il connaissait ces montagnes, il savait qu'elles étaient à trois jours de marche de son village natal, et qu'elle formaient la frontière entre le pays du feu et celui du vent. Comment avait-il pu parcourir autant de distance en si peu de temps? Qui avait bien pu le déplacer? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé?

« - Kyuubi... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Où on est là?

Humf? Tiens, j'ai bien dormi moi... Ca faisait longtemps que... Naruto? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?

Je vois que tu en sais autant que moi... Je n'ai jamais été somnambule pourtant, et je ne crois pas que tu aie dormi depuis que j'ai pris conscience de ta résence... Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin?

Ca y est tu es enfin réveillé?

Naruto se retourna rapidement, portant la main à son étui à kunai par réflexes, bien qu'il ne soit pas là. Une jeune femme lui faisait face.

Habillée d'une simple toge de lin blanche qui dissimulait ses courbes pleinement féminines, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Deux orbes couleur de ciel ornaient son visage aux traits fins. Sur sa joue droite, le kanji «lumière» semblait presque luire d'une douce lumière.

Un étrange impression de déja-vu envahit le jeune homme, et il sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cette créature presque magique qui le regardait innocement.

-M...m...ma... maman? Parvint-il à articuler.

-Non, je ne suis pas ta mère, mon chéri. Je suis sa soeur jumelle. Je m'appelle Hikari Nishibi, et ta mère s'appelait Hikari Asahi. Je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps pour protéger ma soeur, mais toi mon enfant... Je suis là pour toi désormais.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère? C'est moi qui l'ai tuée n'est ce pas? Le regard de Naruto était dur et une tristesse profonde se reflétait dans ses prunelles pourtant si claires.

-Non. Elle est morte pour te protéger et protéger le village de ton père. Elle l'a voulu ainsi, même si elle aurait probablement préféré te voir grandir. Il en est de même pour ton père, il aurait tellement voulu te connaître. Tes parents t'aimaient tellement Naruto. Ils seraient si fiers de toi si ils étaient encore en vie. Tu as suivi ton destin d'une manière si admirable!!

-J'ai tué des personnes auxquelles je tenais, onee san. Et j'ai un démon en moi que je n'arrive pas toujours à contrôler. En quoi suis-je si admirable?

-Tu sais, de nombreuses personnes dans ton cas auraient abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais toi tu as continué à sourire et à changer les gens autour de toi. Tu as un pouvoir spécial Naruto, un pouvoir que seul toi possède: celui de dissiper les ténèbres dans les coeurs des gens. Bien sûr, tu as aussi hérité des pouvoirs de ton clan, mais ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait éveillés en toi. Ils le seront à la naissance de ton premier enfant.

-Mon clan? Cette fois-ci, le blondinet n'exprimait que de la surprise, sa posture se relaxant quelque peu.

-Oui, ton clan. Ou plutôt notre clan. Les Hikari sont une famille très ancienne, et l'on dit que nos ancètres étaient des envoyés de Amateratsu, la déesse du soleil, pour contrôler les ténèbres de ce monde. Seuls les descendants de cette ancienne lignée peuvent être jinchurikis, car ils sont les seuls à pouvoir contenir le chakra maléfique des bijus sans être corrompus. Voilà ton héritage Naruto, la responsabilité qui t'incombe.

-Et... Pourquoi les Tsukiyomis nous pourchassent? Pourquoi ont-il essayé de m'endormir?

-J'allais y venir. Si je ne suis pas venue m'occuper de toi ces vingt dernières années, c'est que j'étais leur prisonnière. A une époque, certains membres des Hikaris ont voulu utiliser leurs pouvoirs à mauvais escient, et le clan de la lune, chargé de les protéger jusqu'à maintenant, ont dû les sceller dans un profond sommeil. Seule ta mère n'a pas été endormie, car ton père l'a protégée. De plus, elle attendait un enfant, ce qui est très rare dans le clan. Le seul héritier de la nouvelle génération ne pouvait être raisonnablement endormi de la sorte.

-Mais alors... Où sont les autres?

Elle s'assit avec grâce à ses côtés, laissant sa fine main parcourir les mèches blondes de l'enfant de sa chère soeur. Elle avait tant souhaité le voir, avait tant attendu le moment propice pour briser la technique qui la gardait endormie. Il ressemblait tant à sa mère, son innocence et son espièglerie flamboyant dans ses yeux couleur de ciel. Il la bombardait de questions, laissant s'échapper de son esprit toutes ces interrogations qu'il n'avait jamais pu formuler. Et elle lui répondit, le plus naturellement du monde, comblant les vides de ses origines.

Le reste de sa famille était dans les terres du clan de la lune, très loin au nord, dans un continent de montagnes et de blizzards. Il ne pourrait pas s'y rendre à moins que son véritable pouvoir ne se soit totalement éveillé, ce qui serait effectif d'ici quelques mois. Et alors, souhaiterait-il vraiment abandonner sa famille pour un périple aussi long et dangereux?

Cette question méritait réflexion. Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent était de retourner à Konoha sans que la meute ne les remarque et faire un rapport à l'Hokage, Tsunade obaa san. Un clan inconnu tournant autour du village n'avait pas dû passer inapperçu, et Naruto était prêt à parier qu'elle devait trépigner dans son bureau.

De plus, Hinata devait être morte d'inquiétude, et ça, ça n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Ecoutes Naruto. Nous dormirons ici pendant la journée, et nous voyagerons la nuit. Ainsi, nous aurons moins de chances d'être repérés. Repose toi encore un peu, j'ai des provisions et tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. Ce soir, je t'expliquerai comment nous allons nous déplacer.

Naruto mangea la nourriture sans protester, puis se reposa, sans pour autant pouvoir dormir. Toute cette histoire tournait dans son esprit, chaque réponse entrainant d'autres questions. Ses parents avaient voulu le protéger, ils l'avaient aimé... De savoir cela avait nourri son coeur aussi sûrement que le meilleur ramen que Ichiraku aurait pu faire.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu? lol**

**Bientôt, une Tsunade en colère, et de la baston pour les amateurs de viande fraiche. ;p**

**Merci de R&R**

**Dewa mata**

**PS: il y a eu comme un soucis avec les précédents chapitres, l'écriture s'en centrée et je n'ai pas réussi à modifier cela... Merci de m'en excuser, en espérant que cela ne rend pas cette hisoire moins "lisible"...**


End file.
